You Never Knew
by oblivious21
Summary: Santana's been in love with Brittany since the third grade when Brittany pulled her left pigtail in Mrs. Lennox's class. Brittany only ever paid attention to Santana when she was picking on her or asking for favors. M for language and just to be sure. Nerd!Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you guys think! Review and let me know if you guys would like to see more!  
**

**Chapter 1**

She was never popular. She was always the kid in the back row, the kid to be picked last, the one that everyone made fun of. Her thick black rimmed glasses and braces were the perfect target to be made fun of. Not to mention being the schools only out of the closet lesbian (thank you Finn Hudson)made her the number one target at McKinley high school. And while her crush was pretty much a bitch and only noticed her when she's picking on her or asking her to do her homework, she still couldn't help but yearn for the pretty blonde with beautiful blue eyes and the perfect body. So she does what any normal (or not) person would do, watch the girl of her dreams from the background. _Beautiful, _she thinks as the object of her affections tilts her head back in laughter. It's been nine years of longing and watching, and yeah it's a little creepy, but she can't help it. So okay, its not just a little crush, she's been in love with Brittany Pierce since the third grade, ever since Brittany pulled on her left pigtail in Mrs. Lennox's class. No matter how Brittany teased and tormented her, she still gets butterflies whenever she even thinks of her. Don't even get started on the way she blushes within ten feet of said was broken out of her gaze by a group of jocks led by their blonde headed leader with a mouth way to large to be considered remotely normal.

"Aww how sweet, Lespez is still pinning over my girl. Get over it loser, you can never have her, she's mine and not to mention, way out of your league." The smack of the icy beverage hitting her face wasn't nearly as bad as the sting of it in her brunette glared at the back of the jock's head as he headed over to the group of Cheerios, wrapping his arm around Brittany's shoulder. She managed to wipe off enough of the slushy to see through here glasses as she headed to the girls' bathroom to clean up. She could still hear the laughter of the jocks and cheerios from outside. And as soon as she was able to wipe off as much of the slushy (and tears – that she would never willingly admit) as she could she headed towards English. She tried to hold in a blush when all eyes landed on her as she tried to discretely maneuver her way to her usual seat in the back.

"Ah Ms. Lopez, being late is starting to become a habit, but you're just in time we're about to start our presentations, since you're already up here, why don't you go ahead and go first." Santana grimaces, remembering her assignment that was still sitting on her desk at home. She had forgot to stuff it in her backpack being in a rush to get to school. She didn't want to miss her five minutes of watching Brittany before class.

"I, um, I actually don't have it sir." She says looking down.

"Shame. Looks like you'll be writing that ten-page essay instead. Take a seat." Did she mention how much she hates this school? Mr. Gates was a complete asshole. She's pretty sure most of the meathead football players and bimbos on the Cheerios didn't even attempt to do the assignment, but none of them would have to write a freaking essay.

A few snickers around the classroom are heard from the more popular kids as she headed towards the back of the room. She looked up to see her usual seat taken by Artie Abrams who mouthed 'I'm sorry' for taking her seat, and she could see why, the only seat left available was next to Brittany. And every nerd/geek/loser feared her. And even though Santana was in love with the girl, she didn't want to be sitting next to her. Maybe it was because she couldn't put a sentence together whenever the other girl was near or the fact that she couldn't do anything but act like a complete uncoordinated idiot around her. Taking a deep breath, she went to take the open seat next to Brittany, but instead of her butt hitting the uncomfortable school chairs, she found herself falling straight towards the ground. The whole class erupted into laughter, minus the one or two gleeks who knew what it felt like to be publicly humiliated. Her whole face felt like it was on fire as she glanced up to find Brittany laughing at the prank she pulled.

"Be careful Nerdtana, the chairs tend to move around here." Brittany says doing nothing but adding fuel to the fire. Mr. Gates even has the audacity to laugh before actually saying something.

"That's enough Santana, get up and get seated so I can continue on with my lesson." Seriously, like it's her fault. Santana scrambled up, seating herself in her chair before she could lose it again and scooted in towards the table. Taking a peek towards her crush, she finds the blonde still chuckling lightly as she scoots as far away from her as possible. _Today's going to be a long day._

* * *

"Hey, I heard what happened today, are you okay?" Santana's second and only other favorite blonde in the school comes up greeting her with a hug before they both headed to the lunchroom.

"I'm fine Quinnie, just another day. I got to sit next to Brittany today though." Quinn scoffed at the nickname and the lovesick look on her best friend's face.

"Yeah and I also heard that she was the one who pushed your chair out from under you. I still don't understand how you can be in love with her, all she's ever done is make our lives a living hell." Quinn takes the seat next to Santana at their lunch table, which was _conveniently _next to the biggest trashcan in the cafeteria, pulling out her packed lunch waiting for Santana to do the same. "Where's your lunch?" She asks when the brunette didn't make a move to reach for her own lunch. The blonde rolls her eyes when she sees the sheepish look on her friends face. "Seriously San?"

The brunette shrugs her shoulders. "I was in a hurry."

"To creepily watch the bitch who has been giving you a hard time since, I don't know, forever."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Santana snaps with glare. Quinn glares right back causing the brunette to sigh. "Look, I'm sorry Q, I just,. I don't know why I'm in love with her, I just am and I can't control it. I know she'll never be into me like that and that she doesn't give a rat's ass about me, but I care about her and I cant stop." The brunette says dejectedly. The blonde's face softens at the look on Santana's face.

"Okay, okay. You can have some of my lunch, just stop with the face, you look like someone just burnt your Pokémon cards and I can't handle that. I just don't like how she treats you, heck how she treats everyone, like shit. You're my best friend S and I guess if you're so into her there must be something good about her. Just, I don't know, stop acting like her little lap dog, I mean seriously, you're still doing her homework for her." Santana shrugs again like it was no big deal.

"Thanks Q, you're the best friend ever." Santana says with a smile pulling her into a hug.

"I'm your only friend." Quinn says dryly hugging the girl back. She really has no room to talk though since really, Santana was her only friend as well since kindergarten. The name Lucy Caboosey never wore off, no matter how many pounds she had shed since then.

"My oh my, look at the lovebirds. You know, even if you two are geeks, I'd never refuse the invite for a threesome." Noah Puckerman the dirtiest guy in school, who happened to be the second most popular guy at the school, wiggles his eyebrows at the two girls teasingly. Receiving scowls from the girls made no difference.

"Fuck off Puckerman." Santana says sticking her middle finger up at him when out of nowhere a half eaten sandwich and some chocolate milk lands an inch in front of her and Quinn, some of the food splattering onto their shirts.

"Oops looks like I missed." Sam smirks as he walks up to Puck, fingers interlocked with Brittany, with Finn, Rachel, and the rest of his crew, all laughing at the girls.

"Puck were you trying to have all the fun without us?" Rachel laughs haughtily. "Lucy, long time no see, but it looks like you've gained a few pounds, you might want to watch it. You're heading back into the whale category." They all laugh again, Quinn's head to the ground, as Santana glares at all of them – except Brittany of course. Quinn's always was worried about her looks ever since junior high when people started calling her Lucy Caboosey. She became bulimic for a while and had to see a psychiatrist for a while. Then she worked really hard to get where she's at now and Santana didn't take lightly to that. They could make fun of her all they wanted, but when it came to her only friend, she would defend her.

"Shut it manhands. How's trying to find your lost family of Tucan's going? You'd figure they'd be able to spot that beak of yours even from way up in the sky." Rachel looked like she was about to slap her. The brunette wasn't one for fighting, but Rachel had taken it too far.

"So she speaks. Here I though Brittany trained you well enough to know when to not talk back." Finn says getting into Santana's face, standing up for his girl. Santana looked over to Brittany, looking eyes for a second before the blonde looked away. It was stupid of her to even hope that the blonde would say or do something. She could feel Quinn pulling on her baggy sweater, basically telling her to just leave it alone. So Santana stood and grabbed all their stuff to head out of the cafeteria.

"That's what I thought Lespez. You and your girlfriend have fun in the library where you guys belong." Finn says. The girls were already a few feet away from their table when Sam called out.

"Hey, you two forgot something." As soon as Santana and Quinn turned around, they were greeted by slushies. "Bye losers!" They all laugh as Brittany and Rachel purposely bumped into Santana and Quinn to head back to their table, laughing it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like the story so far J continue to let me know what you guys think and if anyone has any suggestions or if you want to see something, let me know! And also, whom do you guys want Quinn to end up with? **

**Chapter 2**

"I'm so sorry Q."

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do Santana. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be them, to the both of us." Quinn says, her scowl pointing towards the group of teens whose laughter was now directed towards the slushy covered Artie and Mike – courtesy of one Brittany S. Pierce.

Quinn's right she thinks, how can she be in love with someone so cruel. _Who am I kidding; Brittany is never going to look at me like I do at her. She's never going to love me even with me doing her bidding. She's never going to fall for a nerd like me. _So with her head held down, tears threatening to spill, she pulls Quinn into the nearest restroom. She doesn't see Brittany looking in their direction watching their retreating forms.

* * *

"What are you looking at B?" Rachel says noticing her friends forlorn look. Sam, Puck, and Finn were still busy throwing food at the table of gleeks. Brittany immediately snaps of of her trance. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Nothing Rach." She says shaking her head. _Its just Lespez and Fabgay. I shouldn't feel sorry for them. _"Let's get out of here, I don't feel like sitting through three more classes, and Shue is just going to annoy the crap out of me. He doesn't know shit about Spanish." Brittany speaks fluently in Dutch, Spanish and French, seeing, as her parents were such over achievers. They had her life planned out for her since she was born. She was taking three dance classes at the age of five and was tutored by some of the best in every subject. Her parents had high hopes of her becoming some hotshot lawyer or doctor. She used to enjoy dance, but ever since her parents forced her into all those classes, it almost felt like a chore instead of something fun. They were never this hard on her older brother Tyler or her younger sister Emily. She guesses its because Tyler was just like them and Emily is just their little pride and joy being the baby of the family.

Rachel manages to get Finn's attention and lets him know that they were all going to ditch.

"Hey Babe, how about you and me just go catch that movie I've been wanting to see instead?" In other words, Sam just wanted to make out and try to get lucky. Contrary to what everyone believes, Brittany is still a virgin and even though she's a bitch, she wasn't going to give it up because Sam because he was the most popular guy at their school. She cared about him, but she wasn't in love with him.

"Actually Babe, Rachel and I were really wanting to see Safe Haven." Brittany says attempting to sway her boyfriend away from his previous thoughts. The boys let out a collective groan knowing that even though there were three of them; they would be watching the movie that the girls wanted.

* * *

"Sam stop." Brittany says shoving him off her. He was kissing up on her neck and she didn't like it one bit. He has managed to get them away from Rachel and the rest of them who were sitting five rows closer than they were.

"Baby come on, we haven't made out in a while, I just want to get a little bit of action." He says continuing on.

"Sam serious stop, I'm not in the mood." Brittany says pushing him off even harder. A few 'shh's were thrown at them. He continues a little bit more forcefully this time and Brittany slaps him. "Get off of me! Seriously, can't you keep it in your pants!" She nearly yells. Rachel is too busy making out with Finn and so are Puck and his random whore for the day to notice them fighting.

"What is your problem, you don't even kiss me anymore!" Sam says angrily. "You're such a frigid bitch!" He says, Brittany slaps him one more time before storming out of the theater. Only when she's outside does she remembers that Sam's her ride and that now she has to walk the five miles back to her house. She's shaken out of her thoughts by the feeling of her phone vibrating, signaling that she has a new message.

_RaeRae: Hey, where are you? Sam sitting over here pissed. Did you leave? Do you want a ride? _Brittany sighs, she doesn't really feel like walking home, but she certainly doesn't want to sit in there with Sam.

_ : Yeah we got into a fight. But don't worry about me okay, just watch the movie with Finn, I'm okay and I have a way home._ Brittany replies back before putting her phone back in her pocket and heading towards home. She could always call her parents, but they would ask about Sam, and she didn't feel like explain to her parents why her boyfriend wasn't dropping her back home.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift home San and remember what we talked about okay." Quinn says giving her friend a hug before entering her house. Santana sighs as she recalls their earlier conversation. She was put in there as result of some fluke because she's been speaking the language her whole life, but it's an easy A, and Quinn had begged her to take the class with her.

_Three hours earlier, after school, parking lot _

"San, out of all the pretty girls at our school, you had to fall for her?" Santana shrugs defensively. She really doesn't know why she's so attracted to the blonde to the point where she was so whipped. Brittany says jump, Santana would say how high.

"Q, we talked about this, I don't know, I just cant explain it. She's just, she's Brittany Pierce and I just,. Quinn, why do you feel that way about bacon?" Santana shoots back. Quinn gasps.

"Santana, that's different. My love for bacon, although it may not love me back, bacon doesn't treat me like a piece of dog shit." Santana smirks. Her friend seriously had issues when it came to bacon, and she has to admit, she has serious issues regarding Ms. Brittany Pierce.

"Okay, okay. I get it. What should I do Q?" _I honestly didn't know what to do. I knew something had to change; I have to stop pinning over this girl, its not healthy._

"I don't know, I'm all for following your heart and grand romantic gestures, but it just seems impossible with Brittany. If it were any other girl you were crushing on, I'd say go for it. But you know, she's just a bitch." Santana nods her head in acknowledgment. "You should definitely stop being her little lap dog though. You're better than that San." _I know, but not good enough to get the girl. _

"I know, I know. From now on, I wont be doing her homework or doing anything she tells me to – unless you know, maybe if she asks nicely."

"San!"

"Okay! No more lap dog." Santana knows that's a lie. No matter how much she knows she should stop, she cant find it in her to actually do so, Brittany has her wrapped around her pinky, she knows it, Brittany knows it, the whole school knows it.

* * *

During the walk home, Brittany had time to think about things. She usually doesn't since either her friends or her family always surrounds her, and as much as walking sucked, she enjoyed the time to herself. And her thoughts were slowly drifting towards a certain brunette. _Why am I so mean to her? I mean what did she ever do to me? Ugh, get it together Pierce, you're going soft. Santana is just a girl that you use to do your bidding and after high school, I'll never see her again. But out of all the kids at the school, why is it that I pick on her the most? – even if she may be one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, with her glasses and all. Stop! I shouldn't be thinking of Lespez like that! I shouldn't even be thinking of her at all! _

Brittany is so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice how dark its gotten outside and she still had about three miles to go. As she continues to walk, she can't help but glance back a few times every time she hears an unfamiliar sound. She thinks she see a black hooded figure a few feet back, but even with the street lamps, it's getting harder to see. _It's nothing, probably just a cat or the wind. _She tells herself. But that doesn't stop the goose bumps from rising on her body and her heart rate from picking up. _Since when did it get so cold? Freaking Sam has my jacket damn it._ Now she's left in her cheerios uniform and she picks up her pace. She hasn't seen a car drive by in a good thirty or so minutes. _For such a fancy neighborhood, they couldn't freaking afford to get better street lamps_? The steps seem to be getting closer and when Brittany turns around the figure is a lot closer. _Shit. Fuck. I'm going to die! I should have just called my parents! _She breaks into a sprint, the man behind her running breaking into a run as well. She get about a twelve feet before the man catches up to her, tackling her to the ground.

Santana had stopped by the next closest ice cream parlor before heading home. She would have swung by the one fifteen minutes closer to her house, but the Hudson's owned that and she wasn't going to contribute to that family in anyway. The only other ice cream parlor was next to the mall and theater. Even with her earlier conversation with Quinn, she still couldn't stop thinking of Brittany, and its gotten so bad to the point where she's starting to see every girl with blonde hair as Brittany. She's so caught up in her thoughts that she almost misses a lean figure in red sprinting on the sidewalk. _Wait, Brittany? _She didn't have much time to think it through because a man in all black suddenly tackled the girl to the ground. _Shit. _Santana steps on the gas, pulling up as close as she could to the two figures before jumping out her car, not even bothering to turn it off or close the door and running to pull the man off the girl.

_ Shit I really didn't think this through. _She thinks as the man now towers over her looking pissed as hell. He lunges towards her, but Santana manages to dodges his attack and kicks his back hard sending him into the ground, his head smacking into the ground. _Thank god for self defense classes. _She looks over to the girl laying on the floor realizing it really is Brittany. "Brittany, can you get up." She says running over to the girl.

"Santana?" The blonde mumbles out confused. _What the hell? _Suddenly everything comes rushing back to her as she's pulled up, an arm coming around her waist to steady her. There was a big gash on her right knee and a little cut right about her right temple from where she hit her head on the ground – _Coach is going to kill me._ She could feel the bruises that were probably already forming on her arm from the man holding her down.

"Yeah come on Brit, lets go!" Santana rushes out pulling helping the girl towards her car when she feels her shoulder being pulled back by the man. Brittany is thrown to the side as the man punches Santana in face, then in the gut. _Holy fucking hell! That hurt a lot more that I ever though it would. My first fight in my life had to be with an actual creep who probably wants to kill me and rape the love of my life. _Santana doubles over gasping for air.

"Santana!" She hears Brittany scream. The man was now heading for the blonde. Santana reacts quickly, jumping up and using her elbow to knock the guy hard on the back of his neck. The man falls to the ground again, but Santana makes sure to kick him three times, twice in the ribs and once in the balls to make sure he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. She then grabs Brittany and helps her in her car before running to the drivers seat and peeling off towards home, her heart racing as the adrenaline is still pumping through her veins. As soon as she's calm, she looks over to Brittany who is sitting rigid in the seat, shivers occasionally passing through her. Reaching back to grab one of her hoodies, she hands it over to the blonde.

"Here." She still can't form any complete sentences in front of the girl and she pretty much just saved her life.

"Thank you." She barely hears the response as the girl takes her hoodie, slipping it on before reaching out to grab onto Santana's free hand. The brunette gasps at the feeling of the blonde's hand in hers, her face turning red. She knows she shouldn't think anything of it; the girl is surely scared out of her mind by the way she's gripping her hand.

"It was nothing, really." She manages to squeak out. She was still reeling from the ongoing contact. And she thinks that's the end of the conversation when she hears Brittany speak up.

"No, really thank you, you didn't have to help me. I've been nothing but mean and horrible to you for how long, and you still risked your life for me. And I know I'm in no place to ask you any more favors, but do you think I can clean up at your place? I can't let my parents see me like this." She says with her head down. _I've been stupid. How could I have been so ugly to someone like her who risked everything just to save me?_

"Yeah of course." Santana says. She doesn't really know what to say. The love of her life, who had been treating her like shit, almost suffered a horrible fate tonight and now she's apologizing for treating her so. She couldn't help but think about where the blonde's boyfriend was and why she was walking home so late in the first place. The though made her blood boil. The thought quickly dissipates when she realizes that the blonde had loosened her grip, but was still holding onto her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thank you for all the follows and reviews. Here's the next chapter, please continue to let me know what you guys think, and please if you guys want to see something in the fic, let me know! Hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter 3**

There was only two minutes left until they reached her house, but for Santana it felt like a lifetime. The blonde was still holding loosely onto her hand and Santana had begun internally panicking about eight minutes ago. In fact, her face felt hot even after the automatic heater in her car had shut off. She felt her glasses begin to slip down slowly, but she didn't want the blonde to let go of her hand. She couldn't help but sneak more than few glances at the blonde, who was still stiff in her seat and hadn't said a word since her apology.

After pulling into her driveway, noticing that her living room lights were still on, she shut down the engine not knowing if she should say anything or not. She was about to speak when the blonde beat her to it.

"I didn't know I lived so close to you. My house is just three house down." She said softly. Santana blushed even more. Of course she knew. _So much for not being a creeper._

"Um yeah, er, what a small town." _Idiot. Of course she knows it's a small town. She lives in it! _Santana fakes a cough, but winces when she realizes how much it actually hurts to cough. Her head was throbbing and she finally started to feel the pain in her side from where she was punched. The blonde finally lets go of her hand and Santana cant help but feel a little disappointed knowing that the contact was a one-time thing. Getting out of the car wasn't as difficult as she though it would be, but she quickly headed to the passenger side to help Brittany out.

They walked towards the house in silence - well Brittany was limping slightly. Santana opens the door as quietly as possible grateful to see her living room void of her parents. She would have had a hard time explaining why Brittany was covered in blood and scraps. She quickly and quietly led Brittany to her room before they could get caught. When it occurred to her that the Brittany Pierce was actually not only in her house, but also in her room, her nerves skyrocketed back up. She glad around her room thankful that she had cleaned it earlier, but was still embarrassed of all the tell tale nerd decorations that she had up. Brittany seemed to be taking it all in.

"I uh, I'm going to grab my first aid kit, you can sit on my bed, ill be really quick." When she got back from her bathroom, Brittany was already seated on her bed picking at the hem of her Cheerios skirt.

"Your rooms uh, nice." The blonde says looking around. _Wow, really that's the best I could come up with? _

"Thanks." Santana manages to get out, pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. After a minute of awkward silence passed, she found the courage to spit out a decent sentence. "Would you mind if I took a look at your head?" She says holding up the kit. Brittany nods.

"No, of course not." Santana cautiously takes the few steps forward, shortening the gap between them. She was pretty much shaking from nerves. Carefully reaching up to brush the stray bangs away from Brittany's face to get a better view of the wound, she begins to gently wipe away some of the dried up blood. The blonde winces and Santana finds herself wincing as well.

"It's really not as bad as it looks." Santana mumbles. If it weren't completely silent, the blonde wouldn't have even heard her. The cut wasn't too deep, but it ran half an inch above the edge of her eyebrow and a little past her hairline.

"Tell that to Coach." The blonde says quietly, her eyes still directed towards the floor. Shit, she hadn't even thought about how her parents would react.

"Don't worry, you can cover it up with your bangs." She turns red when she realizes she was playing with blonde's hair. It seems that Brittany did notice, and when Santana checked to see the blonde's reaction, she found the heart stopping blues staring right back at her. That caused Santana to enter a mild panic stage and she began to shake lightly while applying the Neosporin to the other girl's wound. Her face never seems to be it's normal color around the girl, she's pretty sure she's been beat red for a while now, and it feels like the amount of color doubled. And she isn't expecting soft pale hands to gently grab onto her own.

"You're shaking, are you okay?" Brittany asks gently. The space between them seemed to get smaller, the blonde trying to make eye contact with the brunette. Santana just nods, seeing as her mouth refused to make any sound – forget even forming a sentence. "Santana I–.." The blonde is cut off by the loud buzzing of her phone that makes them both jump apart as if they were doing something they weren't supposed to do. _Seriously, now you want to call? _The blonde glares at the name flashing across her phone – Sam – and hits the lock button twice, ending the call. "I'm sorry." She says sheepishly.

"No, it's okay really. Do you want me to step out so that you can take the call?" The Latina says avoiding eye contact.

"No, its your room, and its no one important anyways." The blonde actually feels nervous for once around the other girl. Santana just nods and motions to the blonde's knees. "You don't have to Santana, really, its enough that you saved my life and let me into your home. Especially with how I've been."

"Really Britt, it's no big deal." Santana says, hoping that the blonde didn't notice her slip. She just kneels down to take a look at Brittany's knees, gently cleaning and applying the ointment, just as she did with the cut on the girl's head. As soon as she's done the blonde lets out another soft '_Thank you'. _

Both girls really could have lived without the awkward silence that came afterwards. Brittany was still sitting on Santana's bed and Santana was standing awkwardly a few feet away. Santana notices the girl shivering slightly and heads towards her dresser. She pulls out a pair of black sweats – her favorite – and hands in to the blonde who pulls it over her Cheerios skirt. Santana still can't believe that the girl of her dreams is in her room, on her bed, and wearing her clothes. Though she wishes it were under much better circumstances, she isn't complaining. This is the most time she's spent with the other girl, where said girl wasn't being a complete jerk to her.

"Uh, do you uh, want to watch TV or something?" Santana manages to stutter out. The silence was making her extremely uncomfortable and she figured if the blonde were paying attention to the TV screen, she wouldn't be inclined to take another look at her room.

"Yeah sure, if I'm not imposing." The blonde replies. Santana just shakes her head, as in no you're not, and heads over to turn on the TV. Transformers was on and Mickayla was getting into Sam's car for the first time.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, this is actually one of my favorite movies." Brittany says with a soft smile. Santana can't help but smile back and takes a seat on the floor next to the bed. "What are you doing?" the blonde asks with a puzzled look etched across her face.

"I, uh, um, I'm watching from here?" Santana says, which turns out to be more of a question and Brittany shakes her head – they've both been doing that a lot lately.

"Santana, this is your house, your room, and your bed. You don't have to sit on the floor, come sit next to me or I can sit on the floor instead." Brittany says eyes wide. _The girl has already done so much for me, there's no way I'm going to let her sit on the floor in her own home. Wow, if my friends could see me now. I'm actually caring about Santana. _Santana just blushes once again and takes a seat on the other side of her bed leaning back against the headboard. Brittany also leans back and Santana offers the covers towards Brittany who takes it, smiles shyly, and drapes it over the both of them. Santana can't help the fluttery feeling in her stomach that comes around when the blonde is near.

_**Oh, no no no. I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation. The same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms.**_

"This is one of my favorite parts." Brittany says with a smile, her eyes now focused on the screen.

_**Well, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put that light there... ...and that disco ball... ...and so the light reflects off the disco ball.**_

Brittany lets out a soft laugh, and the fluttery feelings in Santana multiply immensely. Santana can't help but smile as she watches the blonde from the corner of her eye who looks much more relaxed than she did earlier. _Wow, she is so beautiful_. Brittany turns to look at Santana, who averts her eyes back towards the screen hoping that the blonde didn't catch her staring.

* * *

Santana is awakened by an incessantly buzzing noise that didn't seem like it would be stopping anytime soon. She tries to sit up when she notices the weight against her shoulder. They had both fallen asleep, and the blonde was now nestled into her side, head resting on her shoulder. The blonde looked so peaceful asleep, there was even a little bit of drool on the girl's face, but Santana couldn't think it was anything but adorable. _I can't believe this is happening. Wait until I tell Q._ The brunette thinks. But the smile drops from her face when she realizes that whatever happened tonight will never happen again.

Her body feels warm where the blonde was snuggled up and she really doesn't want this moment to end, but the other girl's phone has been buzzing. Glancing at the clock, which now read 1:12am, she sighs knowing that she should probably wake Brittany up.

"Brittany?" She whispers, gently nudging the other girl's shoulder. "Brittany, your phone has been going off." The blonde mumbles something incoherent before opening her eyes.

"Santana?" The blonde seems confused for a second before her eyes flash in recognition, meaning she probably remembered all that happened.

"Sorry, I fell asleep too and I woke up cause I heard a buzzing noise, which I figured is your phone, I didn't want to wake you because you looked so beautiful and peaceful but I didn't know if you wanted to sleep here or if you were assuming that I'd wake you up, but your phone has been going off and I wasn't sure what to do really, so I woke you up instead." Santana manages to squeeze out in one breath. Then she blushes realizing that one, she just called the blonde beautiful, and two, she just rambled. She was too busy worrying about what she had said to realize that the blonde was blushing too.

"Really Santana it's okay. Thank you for waking me up." The blonde says her eyes widening as she looked at her phone. 41 missed calls, 15 voicemails, and 76 messages. All from her parents, Tyler, Rachel, Finn, Puck, and Sam. She shoots up when she sees the time. _Shit. They're probably all freaking out. _She quickly sends out a text to all of them saying she's fine and just fell asleep at a friend's house. She groans and palms her forehead when she realized that Rachel would question her tomorrow since she never hung out with anyone else but the people in her group. She looks apologetically at Santana who is looking at her questionably. "Sorry, its just everyone's freaking out looking for me and I just, I have to go." Santana tries to hide the look of disappointment on her face by getting up and slipping back on her shoes.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. They're worried about you. I'll walk you to your house." Santana says, grabbing her jacket.

"Santana, its okay, you don't have to, really." Brittany says even though she really didn't want to walk home, no matter how short the walk was. She was still pretty shaken up about tonight. But she didn't want Santana to go through any more trouble.

"Brittany, I want to. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't know you got home okay." Santana says honestly. Because if Brittany refused, she would still have followed her home just to make sure the girl got there okay. The blonde just blushed and waited for the Latina to lead her out the door.

Five minutes later, they're standing by the sidewalk in front of Brittany's home. All the lights are still on and there's three more cars parked in her driveway than usual. Santana recognized them as Sam, Finn, and Pucks. She cant help but think about everything that happened, and how her body still tingled from where Brittany was last laying on her. She's snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Brittany mumble 'shit'.

"Thank you Santana, really. I cant thank you enough for everything." Brittany says quietly.

"Again, it was nothing. I'm just glad your safe." Santana says, the last half she whispers more to herself, but Brittany hears it anyways.

"I better get inside before they call the cops or something." Brittany whispers. Santana just nods her head. "Will you be okay walking back to your place?" Santana nods again.

"Goodnight Santana. Thank you again." Brittany says biting her lip, contemplating. She makes up her mind and quickly wraps her arms around the shorter girl and squeezing tight. When she lets go, she kisses the Latina's cheek and hurries into her house not looking back.

"Goodnight." Santana is able to whisper. She is shocked still at what just happened. Brittany just hugged her and kissed her. Yeah it was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. _Oh my Gosh, I can die happy now._ Santana thinks with a silly smile on her face. She hears Brittany's front door close and snaps out of her daze. Her smile fades slightly knowing that tomorrow would be back to normal, but she cant help but cherish all that happened tonight. And when she gets back to her own home, while she cuddles into the spot that Brittany was just in, she thinks that she might be okay with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not being able to update for a while. I just had one heck of a writer's block. Anyways, I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes, I looked over this chapter a few times, but I usually don't catch my own mistakes lol. Let me know what you guys think, and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 4**

"Brittany we were so worried! We've been looking for you for hours now and we were just about to call the police! What happened? Where were you?" A much older blonde says wrapping her arms around her daughter, whose eyes roll at the dramatic tone of her mother's voice.

"Mom I'm fine, like I said I fell asleep at a friend's house." The younger blonde knows that the only reason her mother is like this now is because her friends are over. Brittany looks over to the couch where her friends and her "boyfriend" were sitting. Rachel and Puck looked concerned, while Sam and Finn just looked bored. Rachel, Puck, and Brittany had been friends since preschool and were closer than most people thought. They other two were the only ones who knew Brittany's family situation at home.

"What happened to your forehead?! And your knees?!" Mrs. Pierce yelled finally noticing her daughter's state of appearance. Rachel immediately stood up to check on her friend. As she sees what Mrs. Pierce was talking about she gasps. Brittany sends her a look that meant she would share later.

"Nothing Mom, I'm fine. Just ran into a cat on the way back home." Her mom's eyes darken slightly, a sign that she knows that the line Brittany just gave her is full of crap. "Can I just get to bed? I'm really tired." She looks away from her mom's piercing glare. Mrs. Pierce keeps her calm, remember there are still guest in her home before putting up her mask. A concerned motherly look now adorned her face.

"Of course Sweetie. But don't forget to thank your friends for coming. Samuel here was so worried." At the mention of his name, the blonde boy seemed to snap out of his daydream.

"Yeah Babe, I was, um, I was really worried." He said, not bothering to look at Brittany at all. Brittany refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Sure seems like it." She says sarcastically. _It was probably Finn who sent those texts for him, like he was really worried_. Her mother shoots her a warning glare. Brittany just sighs. "Thanks for caring guys. Goodnight." She says before giving Rachel and Puck a hug, telling them that she'd explain tomorrow, and waving at Finn and Sam before heading to her room. She slips on _Santana's_ hoodie and sweats and sets it on her bed before taking off her uniform and tossing them in a pile of dirty clothes. And after putting back on the hoodie and sweats, she finally gets under the covers and falls asleep thinking about the brunette who willingly faced danger in order to save her.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me about what happened last night?" Rachel says. They're sitting on the couch in the Cheerios' Captain room. Brittany starts playing with her hands, a sign meaning she was nervous. She has spent all morning thinking about whether or not she was going to tell her best friend about last night's events. She was also worried about running into a certain brunette. "Coach Sue almost had an aneurism when she saw your knees and forehead."

"Rae, you have to promise not to say anything."

"Really B, when have I ever?" Rachel says. Now she's really concerned for the blonde. Brittany knows Rachel would never tell anyone anything that Brittany tells her.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. It's just last night was weird and scary. I just, I was almost raped Rae."

"What?!" Rachel half whispers and half screams. "Why didn't you call me?! What happened?!" Brittany immediately grabs her friend's hands to calm her.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I'm okay. It's just the reason I'm okay is what's bothering me. Santana saved me." Brittany says with an unsure face, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"Wait, what? Lezpez?" Rachel says with a confused look. "Why were you with her?"

"I wasn't. I was walking ho-"

"Hold up, you told me you had a ride! You should have said something and I would have-"

"Rachel." Brittany interrupts knowing her friend could go on forever. "Can you just listen? Please." When her friend nods silently, Brittany tells her what happened last night, and just like she expected, the look on Rachel's face was hilarious.

"Wow. Who would have known that Lez-" Rachel stops when she see's the look her friend gives her. "Uh, right, I mean _Santana_ had that in her. And wait. Since when do you start caring what I call her?" Brittany looks down, a small hint of a blush appearing on her face. "Wait, do you like her?" Rachel asks with a shocked expression. Brittany frowns, but blushes a little more.

"No. I mean, I don't know. I just,"

"Britt, I get that she saved your life and all, but really, it's Lezpez. And I cant believe in just a few hours of spending time with her, she's already starting to make you gay."

"No. It's not like that okay." Brittany says. She's starting to get angry. "And so what, if I was gay you wouldn't be my friend?" And she's hurt. Her and Rachel have been friends for so long.

"No, Britt, of course not." Rachel says calmer this time, her features softening. "It's just, we spent most of our high school career making fun of her and all the geeks you know, the social ladder and everything including Cheerios. And I don't know, I guess it's just a hard habit to break." Rachel frowns when she notices instead of her friend cheering up a bit, she just looks sad.

"We've spent all this time torturing these kids Rae, trying to get to the top because of our moms, and we're not even happy. I see the way you are with Finn, you don't love him. I know you're settling. And you know how I feel about Sam. We've spent all this time trying to be somebody we're not, and for what? Popularity? A title? To please our anal retentive mothers? And you know what, none of that will matter in the future. You're an amazing singer and I know you would have loved to be in Glee club. And I would have loved to dance and just be myself. But instead we're Sue Sylvester's slaves. I just, Santana put her life on the line for me. And I've been nothing but horrible to her since day one. We've been horrible to all the Gleeks. And I'm tired of having to pretend Rae." Brittany lets out the breath she's been holding. She felt way better telling her friend how she really felt.

"I get it Britt." Rachel says, looking sad as well now. It was hard. And she was tired of trying to please her mother as well. "So what do you want to do?"

* * *

_It's fifth period, only two more plus glee club to go until I get out of this place, hopefully before I fall asleep._ The brunette was sitting in the back row as usual, her chin resting on her hand falling asleep. Her best friend right next to her scribbling notes furiously.

"Santana." Quinn whispers, noticing the lack of attention from her friend. "Santana." She says again, firmer this time, but there was still no response from the other girl. So she pushes her friend's arm hard, and Santana jerks up clearly startled, knocking her book onto the floor.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Mrs. Dickenson points her question to Santana, an eyebrow raised so high, it almost reached her hairline. She was just as bad as Mr. Gates when it came to treating students fairly. Santana nods her head, and pushes her glasses back up onto her nose before picking up her book.

"No Mrs. D, nothing at all." Santana says knowing how much the older woman hated students calling her anything else but Mrs. Dickenson. When the grouch turns back towards the board Santana elbows Quinn in the side effectively.

"What the hell?" Quinn whispers with a glare. Santana swears that not even Brittany or Rachel's HBIC glare can compete with her friend's.

"You deserve it. Next time a pat on the freaking shoulder will do Fabray." Santana whispers, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn. Quinn shoots her a questioning gaze.

"Why are you so tired anyways? Did you stay up late playing that zombie game again? Keep it up and you'll end up looking like one as well. You're not even paying attention, you know we need to ace these classes if we want to get out of here." Santana rolls her eyes. They've been planning their escape from this hellhole since half way through freshman year, which is why they're sitting in Mrs. Dickenson's AP calculus.

"I'll tell you later." Santana says looking up at the clock, only five more minutes until this class is over. Quinn looks at her friend, trying to decipher the look on her face. Santana has been acting weird all day, almost scared. She opens her mouth intending to say something, but decides not to and continues taking her notes. As soon as the bell rang, Santana was out of her seat and heading towards her locker.

"Santana, wait up!" Quinn says grabbing her folder now more interested in what happened last night. She reaches her locker, right next to Santana's to find Santana—not surprisingly—staring in the direction of Brittany Pierce. But what surprises her is that Brittany is staring back. "What happened last night?" That seemed to snap Santana out of it as she turned to look at Quinn.

"It's kind of a long story Q." Santana says quietly. She isn't sure if she wants to tell her friend what happened or if Brittany would appreciate her telling someone the story.

"San, I saw the stare down between you and Pierce. Are you back to doing her dirty work? I thought we talked about this yesterday." Santana shakes her head.

"No Quinn, it's not like that. Look if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Santana says looking back to see that Brittany was no longer at her locker. Quinn looks almost offended.

"Really Santana?" Santana looks down sheepishly. Of course Quinn would tell anyone. She was just freaking out because she didn't know how to act around Brittany. Not that she was around her enough, but besides the point.

"Okay I'm sorry it's just—"

"Hey it's Lezpez and Fabgay. And if I'm not mistaken, you guys look slushy free. We have to change that." Sam says interrupting Santana. Finn, Azimio, and Karofsky are right behind him with slushies in their hands. Santana freezes when she sees them. _Did Brittany tell him what happened?_ Quinn glares at the group of boys and Santana continues to be unresponsive.

"Shut up Sam. Just leave us alone." Quinn practically growls. There's obviously something wrong with her friend, and she doesn't need these assholes to make things worse.

"Aw, defending your girlfriend are you now?" Finn taunts as the other guys laugh. "Can she not speak for herself today? She had no problem stepping out of her place yesterday." He continues getting closer to Santana in the process. Santana is still quiet, her attention directed to the floor.

"I saw you looking at my girlfriend again Lezpez. I though I told you to stop. She doesn't need the schools biggest dyke creeping on her. I'm warning you, if you don't stop, I'm wont be ashamed of beating the crap out of the local freak. In fact, I think I'd be doing everyone a favor." Sam snarls, spit flying onto Santana's face. That's how close he was. Quinn was shocked. Yeah they were constantly tormented, but this is the first time Sam seemed so violent, actually threatening Santana, who was shaking in fear. The two girls had nothing again four football players.

"Cut it out Sam." Santana and Quinn are surprised, and so are the group of boys, at who spoke. It was Brittany, with Rachel and Puck on each side of her. "Let's just go." She says, not taking her eyes off of Santana.

"Are you serious Babe? I thought you would want me to beat her, didn't you say that all her leering crept you out?" Sam says glaring yet again at the shaking brunette, but had taken a step back non the less. Santana just looked hurt. _Of course I was creeping her out. Stupid imagination and stupid hope. How could I even think that Brittany could ever like me? She probably just feels like she owes me after last night, that's why she isn't letting her boyfriend beat me into a bloody pulp. _

"Look it's not worth it okay. You have the big game coming up and you can't afford to not play. Scouts will be there." Brittany says, trying to convince her boyfriend to just walk away. She notices the slushies that the boys are holding, and Rachel follows her gaze, realizing what Brittany was staring at. Rachel nudges Puck to grab the two from Azimio and Karofsky while she grabbed the one from Finn.

"Thanks guys, we were so thirsty!" Rachel says as Puck hand's Brittany one of the slushies. The four looked at the trio like they were crazy. Quinn and Santana also shared a look. _What the heck is going on? Is she really going to slushy me herself?_

"Whatever." Sam mumbles, he signals to his buddies to go, but not before knocking shoulders with Santana, who stumbles into her locker. Brittany is looking at her again, and just out of habit, Quinn and Santana flinch when the trio walks past them, expecting to be covered in the icy beverage. They pass Quinn and Santana who aren't covered in cherry slushies, and Brittany is looking back at Santana with apologetic eyes. Quinn just looks so lost, while Santana looks lost in her own thoughts.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn says looking at Santana. "Whatever happened last night Santana, it must have been big for Pierce to save us from slushies." Santana just continues to look at Brittany who is rounding the hallway.

"After Glee Q, after Glee."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The remainder of the week had been one of the weirdest ones to date for Santana. Everything was less icy, since she hasn't been slushied since the run in with Trouty and his buddies. What was even weirder is that Brittany, Rachel, and Puck have been nice to her and the rest of the Gleeks. Yeah, NICE. The only people giving out slushy facials were the rest of the football and hockey players. And while everyone seemed happy that the HBIC has been laying off, they were also on edge thinking that it was one big joke and that when Brittany and her friends strike, it would be like the apocalypse. It all started after Glee club on Wednesday, after the mess in the hallway.

_WEDNESDAY_

"So what the hell was all that? What happened?" Quinn asks. Glee was over and Santana and Quinn had made their way to the Lima Bean because Santana wanted to work on her English project that wasn't due for another two weeks. Santana sighs and pushes up her glasses before explaining Monday night's events.

"So yeah maybe she felt like she owed me after Monday night? I don't know Q, all I know is that it's Brittany. And she's never ever denied anyone a slushy facial."

"Damn. I'm glad you're okay San, I wish you would have told me sooner. That's crazy. So what do you think is going to happen now? I mean are you still crushing over her?" Santana looks down with a blush. She couldn't help it. Even after everything, she still was in love with Brittany. And she thought about her more than she cared to admit. But she also knew that Brittany would never see her that way.

"As much as I am, I really wish I could get over her. It's not like anything would ever happened between us anyways. We're from two different worlds."

_THURSDAY_

Third period was over and Santana and Quinn were both headed to the library for their free period when the sound of someone whistling catches their attentions.

"Hey losers! You got lucky the other day, but no one's here to save you dykes from being slushied today!" Karofsky says holding two slushy cups, with Azimio next to him.

Santana and Quinn both flinch as Karofsky pulls back his arms ready to dump the slushies in their faces. Again, the icy substance doesn't hit their faces, but instead, Azimio is covered in the blue ice. They were shocked to see that their savior was the Mohawk clad football player.

Puckerman had seen it coming since he saw the two purchasing the slushies in the cafeteria. Brittany had asked Puck to do her a small favor, and since Azimio couldn't stop hitting on Puck's current girlfriend of the week, Puck didn't mind one bit when he pushed Azimio in front of the two girls before the slushy hit.

Rumors flew around when Jewfro managed to catch Puck winking at the girls as he

_FRIDAY_

"Today we're going to be picking out our partners for a mini presentation that will be due next Friday. Half of the class has their name on pieces of paper that will be put in a hat for the other half to draw. Your partners will be chosen by fate." Ms. Holliday states overdramatically. She was Santana's favorite teacher after Mr. Schue. It might have been partially due to the blonde hair and blue eyes, but Ms. Holliday was one of the few teachers who didn't put up with crap from Coach Sylvester.

History is also the only class that had most of the glee kids and the popular kids in it.

"Okay here we go, Mr. Evans, you can go ahead and go first." Sam doesn't even bother trying to hide that he was checking out Ms. Holiday. _What a douche. His girlfriend is sitting right next to him._ Santana sends daggers at the back of his head while pushing up her glasses. _I really should get new ones._ "Hmm, looks like you're with Ms. Jones." Trouty's face lights up in confusion. He whispers 'who the hell is Jones?' under his breath.

"Ms. Fabray, if you will?" Ms. Holiday says putting the hat in front of Quinn for her to draw a name. Quinn looks bored as she reaches into the hat. Santana wasn't prepared for her reaction or picked partner though. "Ms. Berry huh. This should be an interesting pair." Rachel let out an audible gasp and Quinn almost resemble fish face with the way her mouth fell open in shock. As horrible as it was that Quinn was stuck with Rachel, Santana couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her friend's reaction. This only caused Quinn to glare right at her.

"Okay let's see, Ms. Pierce, let's see who fate will set you up with." Ms. Holiday said with a smirk. Brittany almost looked nervous. So far her best friend and boyfriend were already taken, she could only hope that she got Finn or Puck as her partner. By now, Santana is still making fun of Quinn, sticking her tongue out at her friend and all. She suddenly stops when she hears Brittany say her name.

"Santana Lopez." Brittany reads in shock. _Really universe? Well maybe it's a good thing and I can really apologize and thank her._ Sam glares at Santana while Quinn glares at Brittany. She still isn't fond of the blonde, after all she made her and Santana's lives a living hell for three years.

Ms. Holiday raised her eyebrows at the reactions and winked at Santana. Santana blushes, but still has that quizzical look on her face. _What the hell? Maybe Holiday knew all about my crush. No surprise there, the whole school did. _

By the end of the class, Ms. Holiday managed to have every un popular kid paired up with a popular one without even trying.

_Present Time (Saturday Morning)_

"Now for sure we're going to have to do all the work. I still can't believe we got paired with those airheads." The pair was currently sitting in the Lopez's living room. Quinn was working on her homework while Santana was playing her Xbox.

"Quinn, even if WE were paired together you'd still be doing all the work. You are the biggest control freak ever." Santana says without taking her eyes off of the TV screen. She didn't need to look over to feel the glare that Quinn was shooting her way.

"Whatever, there's nothing wrong with wanting things to go smoothly." Santana rolls her eyes before continuing to play her favorite zombie game. Quinn smirks mischievously before grabbing a pillow and flinging it at Santana's face, effectively making the brunette drop her controller.

"Quinn! I was on level 52! What the f—." A knock on the front door kept Santana from finishing her sentence. She wasn't expecting anyone today and her parents would have just used their keys. Fixing her now crooked glasses, she gets up from the couch kicking one of Quinn's legs as she passes her to get to the door. She laughs as Quinn lets out a yelp. _Bitch. That's what you get. I was on level 52! I never get past lev—. _ Santana's thoughts are cut off yet again when she peeps through the peephole and sees who's standing on the other side.

"Well who is it? Are you going to open the door anytime soon?" Quinn says raising an eyebrow; her friend had been staring out the peephole for at least a minute now. Santana snaps out of it before pulling open the door fast, startling her guest on the other side.

"Uh, hi." Brittany says, ringing her hands together nervously.

"Santana who is it?" Quinn says approaching the door. "Oh." She says, her eyes widening comically. Santana is still frozen in her spot.

"Um, is this a bad time? I'm sorry I would have called or texted, but I realized I didn't have your number, so I figured I'd head over cause I wanted to talk to you, if its okay?" Brittany mumbles out. Quinn is shocked at the girl's attitude, which is nothing like she was used to. Quinn looks over to Santana to find her staring at Brittany. After a subtle elbow to her side from Quinn, which has Brittany looking at the two curiously, Santana decides to speak.

"No, um, it's not, we were just uh, yeah, you can come in." She squeaks out the last part of her sentence, her face felt like it was on fire. Brittany smiles at the both of them before stepping into the house. Quinn shoots Santana a 'wth' look, while Santana raises her shoulders and eyebrows physically expressing her confusion as well.

**This one was really short and ended in a weird place, i've been lacking inspiration lately :( But i'm working on it :) let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
